


The Case of the Missing Bunny

by soymilklatte



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: A small, domestic scene and a missing bunny.





	The Case of the Missing Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> { For @legendslikestardust prompt 'remember' and @doctorroseprompts 'vanish' }

Where had he put it? Normally, the Doctor was a fan of mysteries and the unknown but not when the mystery in question was where exactly his daughter's stuffed bunny had vanished to. And the bunny in question had definitely vanished. He couldn't find the bunny nor was he able to remember where he had last seen it. He knew they had taken it to the park when he, Emma, and Tony had gone that afternoon whilst Rose had gone to the shops to help Jackie pick out new table linens. He was certain he had picked it up and put it in the bag with their uneaten snacks and water bottles before heading back to the Tyler mansion.

But now, Mr. Baxter, was no where to be found, Emma was crying and fretting over her missing friend, and he was a complete failure as a father.

“Doctor, what happened in here?”

“Rose,” he ran over and grabbed her hand, pulling her fully into the room. “Mr. Baxter is missing, Emma is crying, and I can't fix it.”

Rose reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to stop and look at her. “Doctor. Breathe. It's okay.”

“But...”

“No, shh, listen. Mr. Baxter is fine. He isn't missing. He was, however, quite dirty from being dragged around a park all day.” She quickly stepped out of the room and returned with Mr. Baxter in her hand. “And there was no way I was going to let Emma have him back until he was clean.”

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the bunny which caused a smile to appear on Rose's face. “See? Mr. Baxter is fine he just had to take a bath.”

The Doctor looked a bit chagrined as he admitted, “It's possible I may have over-reacted when I couldn't remember where I put him.”

Rose giggled softly and placed a quick kiss on his lips, “Don't feel bad. You're an amazing dad who would do anything to make his daughter happy. That's not something to be embarrassed about. Now, go give Mr. Baxter to Emma, be her hero, and read her her bedtime story. I will clean up the mess you made before mum comes in and sees what you did to her living room.”

The Doctor gave her a wide, happy smile as he accepted the bunny, “And now, you're my hero,” he said before kissing her cheek and heading upstairs to tuck Emma and Mr. Baxter in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
